Fantasy Guide
IMPORTANT:THIS WHOLE GUIDE IS OUTDATED. *This guide rates and ranks the various Area Groups in the game in terms of the exploration materials available and the immortal materials obtainable from the dungeons there. This guide is meant for people who will be stabilising with Fantasy content in mind, not Marquis 6 newbies. *For a guide on how to stabilise, the cleaner requirements, etc., (not necessarily for end-game players) visit Stabilisation. *For a guide on how to go on about exploring the zones once you've stabilised them, visit Detailed Exploration. The ratings are split into four parts: #The Final Evaluation #The Reasoning ## Exploration Materials ## Dungeon Materials ## Diffiulty of Suppression Here are some tips to those trying to break into the fantasy barrier: *Read the guide below and decide which areas you want to suppress first. *Join an alliance, visit the community, and make some friends. It's very difficult to get through the fantasy barrier without them. They can even let your borrow immortal materials like gems, because those are very hard to get initially if you don't have +10 masters with mythic gears. *Be patient, and don't ignore rift and cube boss (honor title) progress. This process can take a month or more easily. *Give Detailed Exploration and Stabilisation a read. *Try to go in the order of Explorer (find dungeons) -> Station (man dungeons) -> Become self sufficient -> Fantasy Combatant. (A little birdy told me getting fantasy stones from rifts will become easier in May). Of course, you can go for a combatant first if you find it impossible to actually clear the monsters protecting the dungeon. Always remember: the normal order goes as Explorer -> Station -> Combatant. Use the explorer to find mats and dungeons quickly, station to become self sufficient in immortal materials (especially gems, the non-Big4 dungeons can be handled by +10 elites or +10Masters without much equipment). Then finally when you have more leeway, go for Fantasy Companion. The evaluation is more or less based on the materials required for the fantasy companions, and the following companions having following tiers were considered. Moreover, the formula for how the scores were assigned is given here. 03/04/2019 Material priority highest rank + number of units*0.5 + material difficulty S - 2 points A - 1.5 points B - 1 point ORE - 1.5 points RELIC - 1 point GEM - 3 points EXPLO (can't buy) - 2 points EXPLO (can buy) - 1.5 points HEXA/CLEANER - 0.5 point S: Dane (A little more difficult than Morgan to get explo mats) Morgan (Easy to get mats for) Lihilt Effie Rose A: Ororo Chichir (Since she has lower MBT) B: Elpaiton Nohara Alpha Other combatants are more of a luxury, the three in B rank get mention mostly because of people generally having them upgraded already, which gives them some power in the meta. They are "not the first priority in order to ""go fantasy"" (B ranks kinda cover " other healers, Cayan and Rudra who are ok too, enough to raise the priority of some materials). Higher number is better. The exploration materials are naturally scored by the tiers of Fantasy-able companions that require them. These scores are also based on the importance of Fantasy-able companions for which they're required. The visual shift in materials obtained is clear to see. It is insanely difficult for players with fantasy companions to get the gems for them without either borrowing or buying from friends. The first fantasy users either bought the (then) 99$ fantasy pack or used +10 Master Explorers and Station with Mythic gear sets. *The Station Stats scale from 1-3, with 3 being the easiest/lowest in terms of stats required. *The Cleaner Access scales from 1-5, with 5 being easiest to procure in high amounts. *The Time Required scales from 1-5, with 5 being the fastest in terms of areas or job count to stabilise completely.